A REMEMBERED PAST
by faidechi shijja
Summary: The Akatsuki are sent to the real world to bring back their most dangerous, fearsome hidden member.Except she doesn't remember anything and it seems...WHAT? she's the daughter of and her boyfriend is...
1. Chapter 1

A REMEMBERED PAST

STORY BY: FAIDECHI SHIJJA

CHAPTER ONE: WE MEET AGAIN

It was a dream I always had since before I could remember. It takes place in a dark forest the trees surrounding me. I remember someone holding me and a moist feeling on my face. Shadows were surrounding us. A flash of blue eyes that sent a dark shiver though my body. The shadows moved and began to fight a person in the middle his orange flashing. I remember blood and a woman's scream. The person holding me was yelling, her blue hair hiding my sight. My sight goes dark but I recall red clouds as I fall into sweet darkness.

That's when I wake up gasping for air. Running my hands though my long orange hair I quickly jumped from my bed feeling the sickness coming shortly after. In a almost running pace I began heading to the restroom that was just a few steps away. I had learned when I was young that I should always sleep near the restroom because of that dream. Rushing into the restroom I spewed into the toilet everything that I had eaten before that night. Garbing the towel I got up to the sink and began my normal process for the morning.

Quickly running back into my room I hurriedly began to get dress. I had a meeting today about my new book coming out soon. Glancing at the clock I realized I was early. Laughing at myself I left to go make myself something to eat. As l left I saw my reflection my long orange hair pulled into a pony tail standing brightly against my pale skin. My eyes stood out as well they were a dark blue black with a hint of sliver in the middle. I wasn't very tall but not too short. I wasn't bad looking; my figure was all curves but gave off a boyish look. If I was to say I was pretty easy on the eyes, too bad my personality made everyone run in fear. It's not like I was evil or anything but for someone reason they all thought I would kill them if they even talked to me.

I guess that was a likely respond I mean I passed high school when I was just turning ten. I got collage out of the way when I was fifteen by then I was pretty rich as I was because I was also a well-known author of a many books that were best sellers that happened to catch the eye of people that wanted to turn them into movies. Not only that but I was a great athlete. I was also well known in sports for my strength, speed and ability to work among others. Of course there were a lot of rumors about me like who I really was or where I had came from. I was a sob story since the day I walked into a town coved in blood with strange clothes on and no memoirs of who I was except my name Shina. I swear people wouldn't just leave me alone. I mean come on I wasn't that special. I'm just a normal woman living her life to the fullest at the age of twenty-five.

"Meow meow"

"Oh, Nana" I said gasping as I heard my cute sliver colored cat meowing at me from downstairs. Giving one last look at myself I rushed downstairs to feed my little Nana. I felt my little Nana rubbing against my leg as I entered the kitchen. Laughing as heard her beginning to purr as I starched her behind her ears.

"So does my little Nana want food?" I asked picking her up and giving her a questionable look. I swear I sometimes think that she could understand me as she shook her cute fluffy head and began to struggle out of my arm.

Sighing I placed her on the floor. She quickly rushed out into the dinning room. I wondered what was wrong with her as I reached for the freshly pot of made coffee. That's when I heard it the loud thuds coming from where Nana had ran off to. Groaning to myself I made my way to the dinning room to see what mess Nana had made. Hearing Nana hissing I knew something was wrong I quickly reached for the large metal bat I had placed outside in the hallway. That's when I heard a voice in pain and another cursing. They sounded ugh I hissed in pain. Crap what the hell was wrong with me I thought to myself as I felt the spitting head ach appear. Steeling the pain in I held the bat in swing position as I slowly but carefully entered the room.

"Who's there?" I yelled my eyes glaring into the room. I stopped in shock because in front of me where ten people wearing giant cloaks with red clouds on them. Suddenly one of them started running me. Seeing him my eyes widen at shock he was wearing a funning looking mask that was composed of two colors in orange and black that were in a swirl. Quickly getting over my shock I smacked him with my bat as hard as I could. Hitting him in the chest he flew across the room smacking the wall with a loud thud. It was pure silence then suddenly they all began to laugh out loud except for a few of them.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" I yelled giving them my most deadly glare. It shut them up quick.

"Konan see if Tobi's still alive" said the one in the middle. The one next to him nodded and began to move to the fallen one that I hit with the bat after a few minutes

"He will live" she announced much to the disappointed of the others by the sound of their groaning.

"Itachi" the one in the middle said glancing to the left." try not to kill her"

Slowly the one he was talking to began to step forward into the light. I gasped in shock he was a very handsome man but what made me gasp was his speed as he ran at me. I barley got out of the way. Quickly changing into battle mode I focused my eyes on his feet and legs. I was no novice in fighting I knew many ways of fighting after getting kidnapped for my money. I knew how to defend myself and I wasn't going stop anytime soon. Changing my grip on the bat I now held it in sword like position. I attacked in almost like wise speed focusing all my power into the bat I slammed it in a downward position. Shit he dogged, my bat slicing my beautiful table in half and leaving a huge crack on my floor. Swearing I turned quickly at him and he quickly threw something at me. Mother fucker he made me drop my bat quickly he ran at me his fist arming at my gut.

As if, I quickly moved grabbing his arm and threw him over my shoulder. I heard him hit with a loud thud. I heard the others grasp at what I did. Smirking I jumped away from him as he jumped up. He was good I'll give him that but I knew he was holding back and that pissed me off. My smirk changed into a frown which changed into a thin line as he began watching me carefully.

"Yo, I know your fucking holding back show me what you can do" I said at him never taking my eyes off his body. I wanted a fucking challenge and I knew I could go full out against him if he went all out against me. I saw his neck turning to look at the group. Suddenly his body tensed and I knew he was going to go full out. Man I shivered with excitement I could finally go all out. Finally a wroth while opponent I let the blood lust in my body out and hell there was a lot. I wanted blood and I will have it. I could feel the others tense up at the sudden blood lust I let out. His body began to relax a bit and suddenly he flew at me with a greater speed then before. I smiled yes he was like me a fighter and a damn good one as well. Smirking I dogged his attack with a greater speed.

"Mmm, is that all you can do?" I asked smirking as I dogged another attack.

"Hn" he grunted picking up his speed

"Heh, Itachi might acutely loss this battle UN."

"Fuck that chick is fucking good if she could stand up to Itachi"

"For once I have to agree with you I wonder who she is I mean look around you she's fucking rich"

"She has guts I'll give her that, yes she does"

Laughing I once again picked up my speed to match his. So focused I was on him I didn't noticed the kid I hit with the bat get up groaning and start running at me again. So you can imagine my surprise when I found myself knocked to the floor with that crazy kid hugging me tight. Grimacing in pain I found myself beginning sat on in a very um bad position.

"Get the fuck off me you mother fucker" I snarled at him as I tiered to get out of his grasp.

"No, pretty lady shouldn't be fighting Itachi, you could have gotten hurt" the mask kid yelled looking at me. Which I guess was a worried look.

"You shit head I was winning" I yelled using all my strength I kicked him off, Idiot.

"OWWWW" the masked kid yelled as I jumped to my feet.

"Heh, she almost curses as bad as you Hidan"

"Shut the fuck up" one of them growled

"Damn it, who the fuck are you people?" I yelled glaring at them as I bushed my clothes of the dirt they got on them.

"Mmm…..It would seem you still have your skills in this world. Knocking you out is useless so I will tell you" the one in the middle said as he stepped forward "but please tell us your name first"

"My name is Shina" I said I mean come on didn't they know who's house they were robbing or were they idiots.

"Meow, meow" looking to the group I found my cat beginning held by the masked kid. She was meowing, hissing and trying to starch the hell out of him.

"What the fuck are you doing to my cat?" I yelled grabbing a piece of the table I destroyed and throwing it at him with a great deal of power. Landing true he fell letting my little Nana go. She quickly ran to me and jumped onto me and began to climb onto my head a painful process with her sharp claws. The others once again began to laugh at the masked idiot not that they were anything better.

"Hahahahaha, man she must fucking hate you Tobi UN. "One of them said laughing his guts out. The others were laughing or smirking.

"Tobi's a good boy, pretty lady doesn't hate Tobi" he yelled crying as he went into what I like to call the emo position. You know where the go into a corner and its all fucking gloom everywhere. Well that's basically what Tobi did.

"Well any way can you please look into Itachi's eyes" the one in the middle asked

Shrugging, I thought to myself why not let humor the whackos. I looked up to Itachi's eyes and suddenly everything turned dark. I felt someone grab me as I fell.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: HOME

When I woke up I was tied up on a chair and surrounded by those people and gagged. Those fucking bastard's. oh just wait until I'm untied. Quickly pulling my angrier in check I calmly began to look at my jailers. I knew getting angry at them wouldn't help me out of here. Oh my fucking god their freaks. Dude theirs a fucking shark dude and a person that looks like a damn plant. The others were normal looking sot of except some had weird colored eyes.

"Now I know you have some questions for us so let me explain" said the orange haired male his sliver eyes glinting with some dark lines that circle . Man he had a lot of pierces on his face. Mmm wonder how many he has one two ten.

"Damn it stop moving damn punk" I yelled of course what they heard was a muffed voice yelling some random thing I guess.

"You may call me Pein-sama or leader, I am the leader of a group called the akatsuki. Shina the reason I have brought you here is for you to remember your past as the most skilled akatsuki member besides your mother and I" he said pausing for me to grasp what he just said.

The expression on my face was pure shock and on the others as well. From the sound of their gasps. He can't be my father I mean I'm about his age. that's when I once again found myself looking into Itachi's red eyes the black shapes beginning to spin round and round. That's when I found myself standing next to a mirror there was a little girl behind it crying hard and covered in blood. It was me from before with out realizing it I had stepped though the mirror. Slowly I reached down and hugged my past self. She looked up and began to smile the suddenly she began to phase though me body. I felt so warm that's when I felt the pain grasping my hand I saw a mark start to be craved onto my right hand. Suddenly everything came to me my past flew around me images circling around me. I stared in sunned awe. I remembered everything crying I began to smile I was home at last. I back into a deep sleep.

The next time I woke up I was in a purple colored room looking around I saw that this was my old room the tears began to fall once again everything came back to me. I was home. I gently pushed myself up my feet hanging .

WAIT A FUCKING MINUTED…. I quickly leaped off the bed and ran off as I opened the door to the restroom that was connected to my room . I ran to the mirror and let out a scream so loud I think the whole world heard me. I was fifth teen again.

my right sudden began to bleed as I squeezed the counter. That's when I noticed the bandaged around my right hand. I gently touched it and hissed in pain dam that fucking hurt like a bitch.

Few minutes later I exited the room fully dressed in ninja gear that I knew belonged to my mother Konan and being over my giant shock. Heh I stilled looked fucking hot if I say so myself. Hearing my gut groaning for food I began heading to the kitchen for some food. that's when I smelled something horrible coming from the kitchen pulling out a weapon I entered and I felt my eyes widen I shock.

Their in front of me was Itachi surround in a cloud of black smoke holding a pan of some kind with a large black mass in the middle. Looking around I saw the others sitting around a large rectangular tall table. Some had a few bottles of pills around them I guess the were used to almost dieing from Itachi's cooking. Shaking my head I put away my weapon and began walking to Itachi I felt everyone's eyes on me as I made my way to Itachi. Stopping a few feet away from him I looked into the pan and shivered. I think it moved.

"Itachi get out of here I'm cooking " I said pushing him to the table I swear I heard sighs of relief as I threw away the black mass out of the pan and into the trash. Shaking my head I gathered some eggs and cracked the onto the pan. Getting some large plates I began placing the eggs onto them getting them I placed them onto the table in front of a few shocked members. They were doodling, laughing I began making the bacon and pancakes. Feeling satisfied with the amount I placed them on the table I watched in awe as the began to disappear. Hearing some of them start to cough I got the milk out and tea that I had made and placed it on table.

Grabbing my own plate I took a sit in a empty chair between two new members I didn't know. One was that shark dude the other looked like a old man with his white hair but man oh man he had one hot body. I then finally began to eat I could feel the glares of the others as the stared at me. I eat at a amazing speed like always. Years of practiced from being in a huge rush. Full I grabbed the empty plates on the table and placed them in the sink. Smirking at them I left the room laughing at their expressions as I struck my tongue at them as I left. Hearing one sentence as I left.

"what the fuck just happened?" giggling I skipped on ward to fathers office. To have a long chat with father dear on what I was to do now that I remembered everything. Standing before his door I knocked hearing a come in. I entered and ran at my fastest speed and hug him right out of his chair.

" Missed me daddy?" I asked in a child like tone looking innocently at him with my puppy dog face.

"Shina I would have thought you out grown that habit" he said pushing himself up. moving off him I pouted and suddenly busted out laughing.

"Oh come on dad you forget who your talking to" I said smirking evilly as I stood in front of him falling short of a few inches of his height. I heard him sigh in defeat as I sat down on the floor in front of him as he sat on his chair once again.

" So how long has it been since I was gone?" I asked looking up at him.

" Shina you been gone for the past five years. It seemed the world I sent you the time moved faster then here" he explained.

" So your saying that just five years pasted here. So that explains why I'm back to being fifth teen here but wait I was twenty five at the other world so how old am I? . Ahhhh, what the fuck how old am I?" I yelled grabbing my head.

"well Shina I'll leave that to you to figurer out" he said smirking at my distress. Jerk.

" Anyway what the hell happened since I been gone I saw a few new members and I got to say I'm not empress with them so far. Oh yeah where's my ring I want it back and what happened to that snake dude that I was supposed to watch for? Wait did that gay fuck die?" I asked looking at him seeing him shake his head I let out a huge sigh of disappointment he was such a pick.

" so who's going to be my partner not that I ever really needed one?" I asked as he handed me my old ring.

Slipping it on I felt whole again. I was a hidden member of the akatsuki I joined at the age of eight. No one knew about me except dad, mom, and that other dude. I forgot what was his name oh well. I was usually only sent on the most deadliest missions that father only trusted to me. It seemed I was still missing a few of my memories.

"well Orochimru left, so you can finally get a partner " he explained.

" you got to be kidding that dip shit Is alive. I would have thought you killed him as soon as he left, we all knew he was a double crosser. I mean that's why I was keeping a eye on him I mean that why you gave me that damn mission to keep a eye on him." I said gasping at him,

"well any way I'm going to have to do some major changes around" I said glancing up at him.

" I will partner with whoever you want that you think Is best suited for you power or If you decide to work alone" he said smiling at me. Heh if anyone else saw Pein smiling they would die of shock.

" Well father why don't you call in a meeting so they can meet me?. I well join each team to see how well they work and hopefully shape them up as well" I said my face turning serious at the thought of fixing them up.

"Very well" he said nodding as he pressed his ring to send a message to everyone. Moving I sat next to my father on his table watching as one by one the entered father's office there eye's opening a bit as they saw me on dad table. Mom moving to the left side of father giving me a smile and nod.

" I would like you to meet one of the founders of the akatsuki, Shina my daughter who joined at the age of eight who helped start this group get started because of me sending her to a other world to where time moved faster so even though she's fifth teen here in this world she is in fact twenty five . She is to join each of your teams to check on you please note her judgment is my judgment so pull your act together and prove you are wroth being in the akatsuki. That's all I have to say you. You are all may go" Pein said his voice cold as ice as they left the room complaining to each other.

" well lets get started" I said cheerfully to myself cracking my fingers. Oh I almost forgot turning to my father.

" Yo dad I going to need a new cloak now that I'm bigger well smaller you know what I mean" I said.

Suddenly I was thrown a band new akatsuki cloak which hit me in the face. Grasping in shock as I pulled the large black cloak off.

Hearing them laughing at me I gave them a playful glare while putting on the familiar uniform. I waved to then good bye when suddenly mom said something that made me fall flat on my face. "Shina darling I forgot I still want grandchildren"

Groaning I got up and glared at her. She just shrugged her shoulders. I mean I just came back and already she wanted me to have kids. Shaking my head I opened the door and found everyone outside, by their smirks they had heard what she had said. My face turned a bight red, blushing I moved past them. When out of no where I was tracked on to the floor by no other then Tobi.

"Shina, Tobi happy to meet you. You were so mean to Tobi when you didn't remember" Tobi yelled hugging me tighter. When suddenly I heard a meow looking up I saw my little Nana on Tobi's head. Pushing Tobi out of the way I grabbed Nana and pressed her closed to my chest and started petting her. That when I heard crying looking up I saw that Tobi was once again in emo position. Feeling sorry for the kid I put Nana down and hugged Tobi. I felt his body tense up as I hugged him and slowly relax.

"Sorry Tobi I didn't mean to not pay attention to you I'm just not used to being back home." I said apolzging to him as I hugged him tighter. He turned around and hugged me back.

"Shina grew to be a pretty girl" Tobi yelled making me blush were I noticed the people around me. Pulling Tobi away I grew serious and turned my attention to them. You could feel the tensed aura they gave out as I turned to look at them my face cold and expressionless the face of a leader.

" Introduce yourselves in teams I will then go in a random order to join your teams on a series of missions that will range of many different types" I ordered my tone heavy and dark. Itachi and the shark dude stepped forward.

"Names?" I asked.

"Itachi"he said giving me a nod.

"Kisame" the shark dude grinned. Nodding I moved to look to the at the next pair. A blonde and a red head. Mmm there both very good looking.

"Deidara un" the blonde one said looking at me with a smirk that reached his blue eyes.

"Sasori" he grunted his yellow brown eyes glaring at me.

"Hidan and don't you forget it bitch" he said the sliver haired one snarling at me. I raised a eyebrow and gave him a amused smirk. Heh I love breaking his type.

"Forget the idiot the names Kakuzu" the green eyed man said glancing at me. I could smell the money and greed roll off him.

"I'm Zetsu " the plant man spoke then began to argue with himself. Double personality heh that should be fun.

"And I'm Tobi, Tobi's not a member yet. Tobi's a good boy" he said yelling waving his arms like a over excited kid.

"You all know my name already so I won't bother. I'll tell you after lunch who I will team up with. For now who wants to train against me?" I asked smirking evilly. Letting a bit of my blood lust out.

" I want a rematch" Itachi said moving up. Raising my eyebrow I began to grin.

" I'll meet you there in ten minutes I suggest you get prepared because I will not hold back" I said giving him a smirk as I left with my cat following me. I heard a loud whistle and some sniggering. Entering my room I gathered all my special weapons that I had left here so long ago they felt so light as I placed them within me where they always belonged. It has been a while that I had used my weapons. Taking off the akatsuki cloak for better movement I left the room fully prepared to kick Itachi's ass.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: MY BATTLE

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I entered the training ground. It seemed everyone wanted to see my battle against Itachi even father and mother were there. I guess I better show them how good I was, well not my full power or I'll kill everyone. Pulling my hair up you could see the large scar on my neck that reached all the way to my lower back. I let all my blood lust pour out and released my hold on my chakra. I felt everyone tense up at the huge amount I had, it was more than Kisame's. Pulling out one of my special sword from within my body.

My weapons were made with my chakra so I can melt them back into my body or take them out. I was a living weapon holding even more weapons.

"Ready Itachi?"I asked looking up at him. He nodded. I focused once more on his body my body relaxed while his for some reason seemed more tensed. He moved first launching kunai's at me. I decided to use my real speed and dogged them easily. Hmp was that the best he could do I know his testing me but I was soon starting to get bored.

Yawning, I dogged everything he could throw after a few minutes of this I attacked him with the blunt part of my sword I knocked him out. Looking at the others I smirked.

"Who's next?" I asked with a smile.

They just stood there with there mouths wide open will except for dad and mom who were just smirking. That I knocked out the famous Itachi in a mere few minutes.

"You know if you don't close your mouth's a bug going to fly in there" I told them giving them a confused look.

"Oh come on are you guys too chicken I mean come on I didn't even use my full power."

No answer I guess they were still in shock. Man that wasn't even a work out. Sighing In disbelief I walked to where Itachi was and began to heal his lump which I gave him on the head. Lifting him up I easily carried him to Kisame. He understood and took him carrying him to his room. Sighing once again I went back inside placing my sword back inside me with the others.

I'm going to have to train these kids if they were that bad. Can't believe their S rank criminals I mean come on. Man things must have gone soft for these idiots to be ranked into S. putting my hair down I replaced the seal on my chakra to hold it back. Satisfied I went to the kitchen to get lunch started. Mmm what to cook? Ah I know gilled sandwiches. So focused I was I didn't hear them come in as I cooked with great precise. Soon I had a mountain of food ready, grabbing the huge plate with one hand and the other with holding a jug of juice. Turning around I was surprised to see everyone watching my every move. Laughing nervously I placed the huge plate in the middle of the table along with the jug of juice.

I sat down between my father and mother and reached for a sandwich. Everyone watched me as I quickly ate in less than a minute. For real I'm getting pissed if no one's going to eat my homemade meal I will never cook again. Taking another sandwich I got up to go turning around I looked at them their expressions all the same, blanked.

"Zetsu you're the first. Oh and if you Dumbass's don't eat my food I will never again cook" I said smirking playfully as I left.

"May god have mercy on your soul" someone said the others mumbled in agreement. "Damn it' this is why I wanted to be a hidden member. I felt the tears began to fall as I continued walking to my room.

"Shina" whispered Tobi as he came running to me. I ran full speed and quickly locked my door to my room.

I let the tears flow freely maybe I wasn't cut out for this; those years of living in a happy non killing family was making me feel again. My scar on my back began to ach. I soon heard the sound of rain falling I guess that's my fault as I began wiping the tears. " Where's my Nana when I need her? I thought. I soon was falling asleep with a tear stain face. I was having that nightmare again, whimpering until I felt a smoothing touch on my check and hearing words that sent a chill and longing ach though out my body.

"You're safe. I will always love you my little one. Don't cry soon one day you will be mine" his voice changing from sweet to a dark tone which made me ache with lust. I moaned as felt a warm pressure on my lips.

"Soon my love soon" he said a promise I couldn't wait for to come true. For some reason his voice…I seemed to remember it from some where I thought as I fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: ZESTU

When I woke up, I woke up to the sound of loud arguing right outside my room. Groaning I rolled of the bed damn it what they want now. Getting up I went to the restroom to take a bath pulling off my clothes I entered the shower and turned the water hot. I hissed in pleasure man it felt so good on my headache.

That's when I heard a loud bang. I quickly got out wrapping a towel around myself I left the restroom to find my door and almost my whole wall destroyed. Gasping in shock I saw Deidara with a clay bird that was running after Tobi. I snapped no one fucking destroyers my room and gets away with in. He turned as he felt my rage and gasped as so did Tobi. They started to shake in horror as I pulled a huge sword out almost the size of Kisame's from within my body.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing destroying my room?" I yelled letting everything out my full rage as I swung my sword down to where they were both were before a moment ago. They quickly jumped out of the way, my sword leaving a huge hole in the floor. Sighing I placed back within me to yell at them as they crowed in fear holding each other.

"Do you what to fucking die? You two better fucking be prepared to fix my room or god help me I will find the most horrible way to kill you?" I yelled taking a step near them. Nodding their heads they quickly pulled there fat wallets and threw them at me as they to hug each other closer shaking. The others had came in the middle of my rant too see what the yelling and loud bang was they heard. They too began to shake as I turned my glare on them. That's when dad and my mother came in. Heh, I got an evil idea grabbing their wallets I hid them In my towel. Quickly changing myself into a crying child I ran crying onto my mother's shoulder. Pointing to them and my destroyed room. They reacted the way I expected them too. My father and mother began to get angry no one makes their child cry they knew how much I love my room.

"Deidara, Tobi in my office now" Pein said his cold as he and my mother step towards them. If they were shaking when I got mad at them they were almost died when they same my parents expressions. They were grabbed by their shirts as they were dragged away. Soon as they were gone I got up and smirked as I pulled their wallets out from my breasts and checked inside. Oh man today was my luckily day.

"You guys better keep quite about this or I will have to kill you all" I said glancing at them at them with a warning glare. Laughing at their expressions as I turn my back to them and I walked back into my restroom and got changed. Sighing I looked back at my room and wondered what mom and dad were doing to them two. Heh, I feel better already I thought as I skipped to the kitchen for a good morning meal.

Laughing I opened the fridge to see some left over sandwiches I guess I made too many. Grabbing a bit I warmed them up and started eating. Finishing I ran to fathers office, hearing screams I waited till they stopped as I knocked on the door. Hearing a cold voice tell me to come in, I entered feeling the evil glare of Deidara I gave him a wink.

" Father that's enough you can let them go, I'm going to go get some supplies just wanted to tell you I'm taking Zetsu, alright" I said giving a sorry look to Deidara as I went to him and began to heal him of his injury. Taking away his pain as I healed his muscles and nerves with healing charka. Making sure he was healed completely I left to find Zetsu in the kitchen already waiting for me.

Giving him a nod I told him to follow me as I left the hideout. It would take us three days to get to the village plenty of time to test him on some things.

" Alright Zetsu its going to take us three days to get to the village during those days I will test you on everything. I will judge you on what you need to work on and how well you are as a ninja. I will warn you now if I find you not wroth being an akatsuki member I will dispose of you so surprise me." I said explaining to him what I well do to him. He gave a slight nod. Mmm this should be fun,

"Oh before I forget don't show me any of your jutsu I will battle you later today "I said as I moved on a bit ahead. Man, I forgot how beautiful this world was just feel that air and that sun.

"So tell what do you specialize in?" I asked looking behind at Zetsu

"Spying, disposing bodies and sheath." he said showing his sharp teeth at the disposing bodies' part.

"So you eat people?" I asked glancing up at him my eyes full of curiosity

"Yes, you scared" he asked/said Eyeing me in distaste.

"Not really, I once had eaten someone so I could survive the winter. I really don't see why people make such a big deal when it comes to others food." I said sighing as I gave him a knowing look.

His face was stuck in what I like to call the fish out of water. I raised my eyebrow is it really that shocking to meet another person that eats humans. I laughed at his weird expression as he tired to get his emotions under control.


	5. bonus story

Bonus story

-Heh I just wanted to write this on how Shina cat is actually very naughty Hahahahaha

BACK AT THE HIDEOUT.

NANA'S POV

"Hurry grab the damn cat" shouted Kakuzu as he ran to grab his flying money.

" Shut the fuck up I doing the best I can you asshole" Hidan yelled running after the sliver colored cat that as so far destroyed Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame's rooms.

"MEOW" Nana yelled as she once again dogged Hidan gasp. Humans are so stupid Nana thought to her self smirking, only master and that red eyed humans deserve my respect and it's not my fault that the blue man looked like a fish to be eaten, the other two just never shut up so I just messed with them a bit. Man humans can't take a joke.

'And safe' Nana yelled inside as she jumped onto Itachi's lap. Giving him my best scared look Itachi began to pet me.

"Ah Ha, found you, you damn demon "Hidan yelled pointing a finger at me. Rolling my eyes I hissed at him my nails coming out.

"Hidan, you do know what will happen to you if Shina comes back and to find her cat hurt or dead?" Itachi said his voice cold as he looked up to Hidan his eyes piecing.

"Umm…. Shit" Hidan whispered as he shivered at the thought

"Don't think this is over you damn cat" Hidan said leaving the room glaring at little oh me.

"Nana" Itachi said as he picked me up to look at me face to face. I gave a small meow to tell him that I understood he was talking to me.

"Nana I know what you were doing stop it or next time I will not save you" he said looking at me with a knowing glare. I quickly nodded my furry head I knew better than to disagree. He smiled as he lowered me once again on his lap. He than continued to pet me and soon had me once again in a melting mass of purrs.

END OF NANA POV

- Question? Should I write more from nana's pov or not?


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: CHALLAGE

" Alright Zetsu, your first test is to catch me doing something embassassing during this trip, second test is to catch me off my guard, third test fight me and make me use my sword, the fourth test is when we get to the village you will have to blend in as a normal human and steal some items for me. Those will be you test's" I said explaining.

As I glanced at him from my sitting position. I saw him nod in understanding.

"You may do the first two in any order it doesn't matter to me as long as you do them. Oh and if you some how do find me doing something embassassing you better not tell anyone or I will fucking kill you no matter if you somehow pass all my tests" I said giving an edge in my voice as I glared at him.

"What to do the battle now or later?" I asked him getting up not the least bit tired at all.

"Now" he said after talking to his other self. He got up from his seat and moved into a battle position.

I did the same. We stared at each other until a leaf blew its self blocking are stares. We launched are self at each other. I quickly

Unleashed my full charka I really didn't think I would have to go full out.

I had almost full perfected control of my charka systems. Heh shouldn't be hard but he did get into akatsuki so there must be something about him that is special about so I have to be on my toes against him. I quickly blocked his kick that was armed at my head. Grabbing it with my hand I sent my charka to my hand and pressed his leg Cushing it with my powered hand.

He quickly grasped the situation and pulled himself out of harms way. I knew I had sprained his leg so he should be having some problems with his leg and his foot. That's when he did something that total took me off me guard he passed into the ground.

Well there's go one test I thought smiling as I started to look for his charka sign. I could not feel it. Good that's not bad, not bad at all. I quickly leaped away from him as he appeared underneath me his fly trap closing where I would have been. Not wasting a moment I punched down hard onto the floor as he was still half way between the earth. The earth around me began to shake.

"Proof" Crap I thought I pulled out my sword as he attacked me from behind. He won. He pulled back wearing a huge grin.

"Alright you passed not just one test but two. You made me pulled out my sword but also got be off my guard." I said smiling as I put away my sword back into my body.

" I must say that you were good at hiding your charka but your phasing that you did back there does need some work." said looking at him. He nodded but continued grinning. Laughing we kept on walking in silenced. Of course I noticed the smug look on his face as we walked. Well I have to take that down a notched. I gave him an evil grin I could feel his smugness going to worry as he noticed my evilness al of a sudden.

"Let's set up camp its getting dark already" I said looking up as the skies darkening.

He nodded but kept silenced. He moved to a spot at a large oak tree and lay down. My smile got wide as I saw him do that. I pulled out a normal sized scroll and opened it. Suddenly a tent and a sleeping bag popped out with my fluffiest largest pillow. I laughed out loud as I set up everything. I saw the envy in his eyes as he saw my pillow and blanket.

"I'm going to set up a shield that will make animals and people want to move away from us. So there's no need for us to set up a watch" I said to him as I bit my thumb and began to write in the dirt with my blood. The writing began to glow then disappear. I hummed as I then entered my tent.

"Good night, Zetsu" I said as I closed the tent. I then slowly opened my sleeping bag and as soon as my head touched my pillow I was out.

That's when I had the weirdest dream ever in my whole life. I was eight again. Father was there and he was talking to another man. I couldn't see his face it was hidden in the shadows. His voice was dark and cold as he talked to my father. That's when I couldn't bear it any more I ran from my pepping hole and entered the room running to father yelling at him to stop the blasted rain so I could sleep. He seemed very shocked to see me there so was the other man.

"Who are you?" I asked looking coldly at the stranger. Father looked at me in shock and worry.

"So this is your daughter the genius" he said glancing at father.

"Yes" father said nodding proudly.

"So child how does it feel to be the youngest akatsuki member?" he asked looking at me.

"To tell you the truth boring" I said looking at him with a dull expression. I could tell he was amused.

"And whys that?" he asked

"There's not enough to challenge me" I said rising my eyebrow at him as he started to laugh.

The dreamed then changed I was sitting in a meadow with the same young man his face stilled hidden. I was making a flower necklace for him. I remembered getting up and running to him. I gently placed the flowers around his neck blushing a dark red as he look up at me with a surprised look on his face.

That's when my dream turns wacky. I was sitting on his lap in a dark room as he was looking though some files. I get bored and suddenly I wanted to tease him. Waiting for the moment he was drinking his tea.

"How are children made?" I asked looking at him. He spewed all of his drink out.

Yes victory, I already knew how children were made from the medic books I readied during my free time. After he was done wiping his mouth with his hand he looked at me with a weird out expression.

That when I noticed he missed a spot. I turned around to face him and quickly sucked the corner of his mouth clean. Moving back I licked my lips. Jum tea I thought, I gave him my most naive look. I may be eight but I had the mind of a woman and I liked him enough to make sure I would make him mine.

"What you missed a spot?" I said to him as he stared at me with a shocked look. He may not now it but ill be damn if I didn't make some claim on him.

"Shina you shouldn't be doing that" he said looking at me with a worried expression. I got up.

"Oh I don't do that to others I did it because I love you. I'm warning you now I going to make you mine so when I'm older watch out you better watch out. Oh and if I find out you even like another girl I swear I will make you life hell" I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the mouth as I walked out of the room laughing at his shocked expression.

Then the scene changes, I see flashes of myself stalking him with my entire sheath as he came back with a woman. I waited for the right moment and suddenly I began crying in the hallway that he had to walk though to get to his room. I could hear his footsteps quicken as he heard me crying.

He ran my way and kneeled in front of me. Asking me what was wrong I told him that I had a nightmare. He sighed. I could tell he was a bit dunk because he didn't seem to remember my promise from before. Knowing him he would as written it as a small crush. I smirked inside as a servant passed and how he ordered him to take the woman away. My smirk grew wider I had planned everything.

He then picked me up and curried me to his room when I told him I didn't want to sleep in my room or alone for the matter. He fell for it as he took his clothes off in front of me. I would have a nose bleed if I wasn't such a great actor. He must have been drunker then I thought as he slipped into bed with only his boxers on. I felt his well toned muscled arms hug me as he was soon asleep. I turned to face his chest and I kissed his lips. My last thought was as I fell asleep was that I truly loved this man and he was going to mine no matter what. That was the last dream I had as everything turned dark as I entered a dreamless sleep.


End file.
